


it's like you're nailed into my heart

by April (featherx)



Series: but in the end I will always come back to you [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherx/pseuds/April
Summary: Junmyeon and Chanyeol share the playground with some girls. It's a lot more intense than it sounds. (Childhood friends AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to K for the idea, sort of.

Chanyeol snorts irritably. “Hah! No _way_ do I like Chesqa. No way do I like girls at all! They’re all gross, with their – cooties and everything! And _girl parts_.” He shivers, and then says with conviction, “ _Ew_.”

Junmyeon doesn’t know whether he agrees or not, mostly because he doesn’t really think about girls too much. Chanyeol obviously does, although he tries his best to hide the occasional glances he sends Chesqa’s way. So Junmyeon looks over at the girls’ side of the playground now, trying to see what about them is so nice. Surely he doesn’t _actually_ need one to like him so he can live his life to the fullest or something, right? That just sounds ridiculous.

Chesqa herself is sitting on one of the benches and retying her shoelaces, but she’s not Junmyeon’s biggest focus. (Chanyeol is clearly trying not to get up so he can go annoy her.) There are a couple other girls around, like that Brielle girl, or the Ella one, but he’s never really _talked_ to any of them, unless asking for them to pass the ball counts. He’s pretty sure it doesn’t. His observing session is rudely interrupted when an actual football goes flying across the playground to collide with his face.

It hurts a lot more than normal balls do. Junmyeon lets out a weak little yelp and tumbles onto the grass, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on a rock when Chanyeol screams like the girls he hates so much and grabs his arms. “Myeoni! Are you alright? Hey, who threw that?” He shouts angrily. The loudness just makes Junmyeon dizzy.

When he can stand up straight again, which really doesn’t take too long, another boy – no, a _girl_ in muddy sports clothes jogs over to them, looking sheepish. “Hey! Are you okay? Sorry about that, I hit it a bit hard, I guess.”

“A _bit_ hard? Myeoni’s probably gonna get bruises from that!”

The girl bristles. “I said sorry already!”

If Chanyeol were an animal, he probably would have bared his teeth by now. As it is, he simply raises his voice, as he’s prone to doing. “It’s not good enough! Who’s gonna pay for his hospital bills, huh? And why don’t you look before you—”

“Hey, hey, Yeol, calm down,” Junmyeon manages, patting his friend on the shoulder. Chanyeol’s not usually this confrontational – most of the time he actually lets the bullies at school have their way with him. Junmyeon supposes that it must be him getting all worked up about Chesqa, which is actually really likely when he thinks about it. “I’m fine, really. See? No need for a hospital.”

Chanyeol frowns. “But – you got hurt.”

“Yeah, but it’s okay. Not that bad.” Just to be polite, Junmyeon turns to face the girl with a little smile. “Hi. I’m fine, so – it was an accident, it’s all cool.”

“Oh.” The girl sobers up, smiles toothily back. There’s dirt all over her right cheek. “Well, that’s good, the—”

“Hey!” Another high, angry voice yells. “Park Chanyeol, it’s you again! What’re you doing, yelling at Max like that, huh? I knew you _boys_ weren’t supposed to be trusted!” Chesqa says _boys_ like they’re the lowest of the low.

Chanyeol flinches back, but his eyes are aflame. “Whatever, Alden, I know you _girls_ aren’t any better, just going around hitting us for no reason!”

“You _say that to my face_ —”

Max, or who Junmyeon supposes is Max, turns away from the scene to look at him. “Do you think I should stop Chesqa? ‘Cos this looks more interesting than my game.”

Junmyeon shrugs. “Well, Yeol will thank me later for this.” Then he sticks out his hand and smiles winningly, because his mom always tells him he looks like such a _gentleman_ when he smiles like that. “Nice to meet you. I’m Kim Junmyeon.”

“Max Robinson!” Max takes his hand and shakes it, perhaps a bit too vigorously than what Junmyeon’s used to. When she smiles, she doesn’t even seem to care that she’s got mud caked all over the front of her shirt, or that her hair is a downright mess. It’s something Junmyeon finds himself admiring her for, that she can care so little about how she looks. “Nice to meet you, Kim Junmyeon! Wanna play some football?”

It’s the most brutal football game Junmyeon has ever joined in. By the end of it, though, he’s laughing like an idiot and Max is scoring consecutively, but he doesn’t mind, not really. And he _knew_ girls weren’t all that bad – it’s probably just Yeol who’s in denial about that.

Speaking of Chanyeol, the poor guy’s being yelled at by Chesqa. He can’t really get a word in edgewise, which Junmyeon sort of pities him for. Max joins him at his side when she needs to drink water, looking curiously at their friends. “That’s Chanyeol, right? Park Chanyeol. Chesqa talks about him a lot, says he’s all annoying and stuff. No offense to your friend, though.”

“It’s okay,” Junmyeon says, even though he’s not actually Chanyeol. “Anyway, Yeol does the same. Do you think they’re actually friends and they’re just try’na cover it up?”

Max looks extremely serious as she thinks about it for a solid minute. When she speaks again, Chesqa’s reluctantly allowed Chanyeol to give a meek little apology. “You know what? Probably.”

Junmyeon makes a new friend that day. A _girl_ friend, too. It’s almost monumental.


End file.
